eterininfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Domination
Creation Commissioned by the Mobius of Tytos, Trade Domination ''was meant to be the ultimate symbol of Tytian power. Costing 5,000,000 gp and built by the Korhall Ship Building Guild, the first ever Dominator Class ship supports twelve large masts and three colossal masts. Requiring a crew of 750 sailors to operate its 500 weapon points, ''Trade Domination is the flag ship of House Mobius and Tytos. A slow moving juggernaut, the ship has supplies to put up a crew of thousands for years. Like a miniature village, Trade Domination supports a factory, shops, a bank, and even a miniature ship yard to build sloops and row boats. The ship is currently under command of Felix Mobius. Military Deployment Trade Domination has been deployed surprisingly few times since its creation. Accompanied by the First Fleet of Unending Commerce, the ship obliterated the fortress city of Kalleburg after it declared war on Tytos. The ship then held position commanding the surrounding area and serving as a mobile workshop as the Tytian rebuilt Kalleburg naming it Neukalleburg. The Mobius flagship was later deployed to the volcanic pirate island of Turi. The continuous barrage of Trade Domination's multiple weapon points combined with that of the Fourth Fleet of Binding Transaction's disturbed the active volcano's lava flows. The redirected lava flow consumed the pirate cove of Griyaht. Unlike the fortress city of Kalleburg, Griyaht was never rebuilt. The Attack On its way home from a diplomatic mission, Trade Domination parted ways with the Third Fleet of Perpetual Enterprise to return to Vitytos. On the Virnor Ocean the Flagship of House Mobius came upon a large fleet. The fleet's flagship hailed Trade Domination and the ships met to exchange supplies. Felix Mobius met with the fleet commander, but half way through the meeting members of the fleet ambushed Felix and his crew. Trade Domination was boarded by the sailors of the raider fleet. The crew lost control of the upper decks and retreated to the factory and the holds. The raiders fought for entrance to the holds, but the crew held for as long as possible, using the passages built into the ship to wage a guerrilla war against the raiders. The battle lasted for weeks with the raiders threatening to kill Felix. One of Trade Domination's crew was able to smuggle a knife and some poison to Felix Mobius. During a dinner with the raider fleet commander Felix poisoned him and killed his guards. He then snuck into the barracks and silently killed dozens of the raiders. The crew then burst from the holds and overwhelmed the raiders and seized the weapon points. They turned the weapons on the raider fleet and obliterated the raiders. Afterward the ship made it home to Vitytos. The ship never again travels alone. Trade Domination is always accompanied by one of the Seven Fleets of Merchantry. Second Attack When the Trade Domination was on a mission to Balest through the dangerous Gimdurcalgarrak Ocean to negotiate a trade deal with the Dwarven people, it was separated from its escorting fleet and ambushed by the Githyanki fleet the Ti'l Re'g. It was overrun and captured by the fleet and the majority of the crew was slaughtered. Remembering lessons learned in the first attack, some of the crew went into hiding and held out for over two weeks until they noticed some of the Ti'l Re'g engaged in a battle with their lost escort fleet. They sprung from the hiding places and overran the pirates and forced them to abandon their prize. The Ti'l Re'g were unable to defeat the fleet, however, the Trade Domination had suffered so much damage that it was unable to assist in the attack. The fleet and the Trade Dominance were forced to retreat and sail back to the Isles of Tytos. The Steel Bank of Tytos, or the Trade Domination, has yet to make another pass at the Gimdurcalgarrak Ocean and has not yet pursued any further relations with the people and races in the east. Category:Ships